


Sleep Jeans

by asinineAbbreviations



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinineAbbreviations/pseuds/asinineAbbreviations
Summary: Lup finds out a horrifying secret about her boyfriend.





	Sleep Jeans

    Lup knocked on Barry's door groggily.  
"Hey Babe?" She asked, "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

After a moment of shuffling, she heard a voice answer, "Yeah come in." She opened the door and entered the room. There was only a sliver of light coming through the curtains, and she could see Barry scrunched up in his bed, covered in his duvet.

Lup tugged on the duvet and slid into the bed next to him, closing her eyes.

"I thought you didn't need sleep," Barry murmured, his forehead uncreased by tiredness, "or at least you slept next to Taako when you did."

She snorted. "Taako has cold fucking feet and humans are like, five degrees hotter than elves body temperature-wise. This is much more comfortable."

The corner of Barry's mouth lifted a little. "Well, I'm glad to be of service," he said. He shifted, stretching out a little more. Lup splayed her legs, one moving to rest over his, and -

"Barold," she said, tone dead serious. "Are you wearing jeans right now?"

"Uh - n-no?"

"Try again, darling. I can feel denim."

"Well," Barry said, "They're uh - they're my sleep jeans."

Lup opened her eyes, dead serious, and stared Barry dead on. He was looking back, face creased in a sheepish expression. She moved her leg a little more and - yup, down to the ankles. Felt as stiff as freshly starched, too.

"Sleep jeans?" she said incredulously. "That does not fuckin' exist. There is no possible way you can feel comfortable enough in jeans to sleep in them."

Barry was looking a bit uncomfortable now himself, his cheeks flushed. "They, they're nice enough y'know! I mean I'm not wearing the same jeans to work and sleep, they're a different pair, but there's just something so nice about settling down in a fresh pair of jeans and dozing off."

"It's - it's not a thing, Barold. This is ridiculous, I can't believe I'm dating a man who wears sleep jeans."

"I haven't broken these ones in yet!" Barold said defensively, in the tone of a man who was desperately trying to come up with some excuse so that his girlfriend didn't think he was a massive weirdo (which in all honesty was a lost cause anyway, but Lup liked him all the more for the strangeness). "With the washing I do to other ones, they sometimes feel just like satin-"

"THEN WEAR SATIN!" Lup interrupted, grabbing the sides of Barry's face. She leant in close.

"Look," she said, "it's fine actually."

"Really?"

"Well no it is kind of weird, but - I've seen worse. To be honest, Taako has probably done much much worse without my knowing, and I still love him too anyways."

Lup heard Barry mutter _too_ under his breath but ignored him and carry on.

"I don't mind if it's as soft as an Orc's asscheeks, but you need to know one thing."  
Barry looked up at her expectantly, eyes blinking.

"We need to couples coordinate here," she grinned. "Ain't no fun without the rest of the crew knowing."

Barry snorted softly, and closed his eyes again, head dropping back down on the pillow. Lup watched him, half-lidded, a small smile playing on her face now.

"Idiot," she said quietly, endearingly, leaning towards him and snuggling into his shoulder.

They both slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the sleep jeans mbmbam bit and wrote this in one sitting so :^)


End file.
